This Phase I protocol hypothesizes that treatment of tumors confined to the peritoneal cavity with 9-AC (9-amino-20(S)-camptothecin may allow for better locoregional control.Six fractions of the drug are administered over 12 days based on pharmacokinetics showing that cytotoxicity increases with concentration as well as with time of exposure. ISmall intraperitoneal tumors will be exposed to 9- AC and acheive higher therapeutic concentrations of drug. Tolerance will be evaluated so that chemotherapeutic combinations that are active and well tolerated can be evaluated in the future.